Chichioya Sesshomaru!
by La'Ruelia
Summary: Rin, one day, accidentally calls Sesshomaru father, and now can’t get it off her mind. Sesshomaru just couldn’t believe she actually did. But what happens when she starts asking him questions about it?


**Chichioya Sesshomaru!**

**Summary:** _Rin, one day, accidentally called Sesshomaru papa, and now can't get it off her mind. Sesshomaru just couldn't believe she actually did. But what happens when she starts asking him questions about it?_

Sesshomaru and Jaken went ahead to check out what land was coming, leaving Rin and Ah-Un alone. Rin sat next to Ah-Un, and thought. She hasn't seen any other human since she left with Sesshomaru over two years ago. Well, other then the fact that they bump into Inuyasha's group, and they have humans. But it wasn't the same to her. Sesshomaru calls them their enemy. And enemies weren't humans…right?

Well, at least that's what she thought. It's not that she missed humans. She loved going around and defeating things with Sesshomaru, and Jaken.

She guessed she missed her family. It didn't make her cry anymore, but she just missed her family.

She sighed, and Ah-Un looked down.

"Oh don't worry about Rin, Ah-Un. Rin is just thinking." She said. Ah-Un slightly nodded, and sat down.

Rin sighed, and thought hard about her family. She had been attached to her chichi the most. In fact she'd always call him Chichioya. She was extremely formal.

Rin looked up to see, Jaken, and Sesshomaru coming down the path. Both of them looked okay, and that made Rin smile. Ah-Un, got up, and prepared for a long walk, and Rin greeted Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama, Master Jaken." Rin chirped. Jaken smiled, he's gotten used to Rin, but Sesshomaru's expression did not change. Instead he turned around, after seeing them get up and ready, and headed back.

"Where are we going Jaken?" Rin asked, as she kept up with Sesshomaru's long strides.

"Somewhere toward the west, Rin. Now stop asking so many questions. Sesshomaru-sama is tired." Jaken said. Rin looked up to Sesshomaru.

But for some reason when she did, it reminded her of when she had followed her father around. "Are you really that tired, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then why don't we take a break?" Rin asked.

"Rin! Stop asking such silly questions!" Jaken exclaimed.

"He doesn't have to answer, Jaken." Rin replied. She turned back to Sesshomaru and watched him again.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, after a little silence.

"Yes, Rin." Sesshomaru answered. Rin had to hide her giggle. That was how bad he reminded her of her father. She closed her eyes, and smiled widely. She then said something unexpected,

"Okay, Chichioya!"

Rin stopped, and smacked both hands onto her mouth. Jaken stumbled, and Sesshomaru even stopped.

Rin couldn't believe she had just called Sesshomaru 'father'. She wondered would Sesshomaru kick her out of the group? Strand her somewhere? All she knew was that when Sesshomaru stopped, when he was walking, that meant someone was here, a youkai was approaching, or he actually was taking a break. He never stopped because she had something stupid, or silly.

"What did you say?" Jaken asked. His voice was cracked, and higher then usual. Rin couldn't repeat it. It was like they were curse words. If she repeated them, she'd get in trouble.

"Rin! What did you call Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked again. Rin slowly put her hands down.

"Rin sa-said…Chi…chioya…" Rin stammered. Sesshomaru slowly turned his head around. Rin could almost picture his expression of 'kill' on his face, but instead he looked the same. Although there was a hint of amusement mixed in. (No one could tell though)

"Let's keep going." He said, and started walking again. Jaken hurriedly followed. Ah-Un looked at Rin, and then started to walk. It took Rin a couple of seconds before she caught on that she was supposed to walk.

'Rin! RIN! How could you? He looks, acts, does nothing like father!' A little voice asked Rin angrily. 'I can't believe Rin did that! Now he hates you, and he'll leave you when you're sleeping!'

'No!' Rin answered back, inside. 'Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't do that! Would he?'

Rin looked up. She was a little further back then usual, then when she normally walks with Sesshomaru. She hoped that he wouldn't dump her when she went to sleep. He wouldn't do that…she only could hope.

-

That night Rin stayed awake, across from Sesshomaru, so she could watch him. Usually she'd sleep almost next to him, on Ah-Un, but she was very scared that he would leave her. And if he did do that, she'd be scared, and lonely. She may even become a mute again.

Sesshomaru, who doesn't sleep (and eat at that matter) sensed her tiredness, and opened his eyes. Rin straightened up, and looked down. Sesshomaru sighed, and asked,

"Rin why are you up? Aren't you tired?"

Rin looked up. Her eyes couldn't focus straight, so she had to shake her head. After the dizziness was gone, she stammered out,

"Ri-Rin is scared." Sesshomaru kept looking at her, as if to say 'keep going'. "And she doesn't want you or Master Jaken to leave her, for what she said earlier today."

Sesshomaru smiled, inwardly. But said sternly, "We will not leave you Rin, unless you fall behind. And which I doubt you'll do that."

Rin smiled, and inside let out a sigh. She was happy she wouldn't be left behind for some hungry youkai to show up, and chow down on her. She yawned, and lay down. She almost immediately fell asleep.

-

She was awoken early, but could hardly stand. So she climbed onto Ah-Un, and lay on its back. She felt tired still, so she closed her eyes, and fell back asleep.

When she woke up again, the sun was high in the sky, and she was hungry. She looked over Ah-Un, to see that they had stopped, and they were alone.

"Where did Sesshomaru-sama, and Jaken go?" She asked. Ah-Un let her down, and she stretched. She found something already cooked, and guessed Jaken had done it before they left.

Rin ate her lunch, and then patiently waited for the two to come back. While she waited, though, a whole lot of questions popped into her mind.

'Was Sesshomaru a father? Would he ever be one? Had he even considered being one?' Rin actually didn't know why she thought of such things now. She could only guess it was because of what she called him the day before.

Rin didn't have to wait to long, because Sesshomaru and Jaken came back. Rin and Ah-Un followed them. Rin still thought of those questions.

-

Once again, that night, she couldn't fall asleep. She was eager to ask those questions, and she wasn't tired, because she slept in. Jaken was sleeping peacefully by Ah-Un, who was also sleeping. She stared at Sesshomaru from time to time, and couldn't help but to imagine him as a father. She had to hide her giggles, which sometimes slipped out making Sesshomaru look at her, and just keep on imagining.

"Rin," Sesshomaru finally said, after the third uncontrollable fit of giggles came from her, "what is on your mind?"

Rin smiled, and crawled right in front of him. She stared him straight in the eyes, and Sesshomaru wondered what was up with her.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin was just thinking, about things!" She exclaimed. Sesshomaru had to fight the urge of saying what things, but she continued on anyway. He would find out soon enough.

"What would you do if you were a chichioya?" She asked.

Sesshomaru was surprised, and Rin actually saw it in his expression this time. She put her hand to her mouth, and tried to suppress another fit of giggles.

"That's what I've been thinking about, Sesshomaru-sama!" She said. Sesshomaru quickly wiped the surprised expression off his face. "You ask such silly questions Rin." He replied. He then turned from her.

Rin expected this. Sesshomaru tried to keep to himself, but she wanted to see this side of him. The side he shoved away.

"Oh come on, Sesshomaru-sama! Haven't you ever thought about it?" She asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing, at first, and Rin sighed. She almost got it out of him, but he just wouldn't let it.

"I probably have." came his voice, which was lower then usual. It was as if someone were to hear him, it would ruin him. Wait…never mind…it probably would.

"Oh really? Rin thought so!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked down to her. She had a cute little smile on her face, and Sesshomaru caught himself smiling back.

"If you could have children, how many would you have? One, two, fifty?" She asked.

It took Sesshomaru a second to catch that last number. 'Fifty? Isn't that a little too many?' He thought to himself. All he could do was make a muffled little sound, and Rin backed off, with a yawn. Sleepiness finally hit her.

"Okay, Sesshomaru-sama! I guess I should get to sleep!" She said, with another yawn. Sesshomaru watched as she crawled over to where Jaken lay, and curled up beside him. He still couldn't get that last question out of his mind.

"Where in the world did she come up with fifty children?" He asked himself quietly aloud. He then shook his head, and he smiled. (Not the Death-I am going to Kill You-smile, a happy smile)

He has grown to like humans. Well at least this human. For some reason she lightened his mood, and made him feel weird inside. He concluded that he already was a chichioya. Rin was his adoptive daughter.

I mean wouldn't he be? He does babysit her a lot.

-

Hello! Another one for the fans of my Rin and Sesshomaru cute stories! I think Sesshomaru learns something new in each one!

In _Rin Day_- Sesshomaru learns to never let Rin have her way...ever

In _Giggles_- He learns that giggling can be a pain, and that maybe he wasn't such an evil person inside

And in _Chichioya Sesshomaru- _He learns the meaning of smiling, and that you don't have to be the real dad to actually bea dad (Awww)

Anyway, thank you ppl for cheering me on! These usually only take a day to make, but this one took metwo weeks...I wonder why?

Love to all, La'Ruelia (AKA: Lala Rue!)


End file.
